When It Begins
by D'BlackList-Jijin
Summary: Karena aku dan kau berbeda... Aku hanya akan membuatmu menangis..


A song by Kim Yun Woo

_When It Begins_

©Masashi Kishimoto

난생 처음 나를 걱정해주던

_The first in my live to worry about me_

Awalnya tak pernah sekali pun aku peduli pada diriku sendiri. Hanya ada satu hal di pikiranku selama ini, bagaimana cara untuk membalas kematian kedua orang tuaku dan semua anggota klanku. Awalnya hanya itu. Akan tetapi kini hatiku mulai gundah. Baru kali ini terlintas di pikiranku untuk mengurungkan niat balas dendamku. Baru kali ini aku berpikir tentang masa depanku, merangkainya kembali dari awal. Baru kali ini aku berpikir tentang kebahagianku. Dan ini semua adalah karenanya

그맘이 고마워서

_Because my heart is so thankful_

Bertemu dengannya adalah suatu anugerah tersendiri dalam hidupku. Aku bersyukur dapat mengenalnya, bersamanya, dan merasakan cintanya. Walaupun mungkin tidak untuk selamanya.

서툴지만 너를 좋아하나봐 사랑하게 됐나봐

_Even tough it'__s a bit hesitant,_

_I think I like you__, maybe I love you_

Semula aku tidak tahu kenapa jantungku selalu berdegup kencang saat melihat senyum yang merekah dari bibir mungilnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa ada yang meluap dalam dadaku saat mendengarnya memanggil namaku. Dan aku tidak tahu mengapa hatiku terasa teriris saat melihat air mata mengalir dari kedua mata emeraldnya. Meski ada keraguan dalam hatiku, kini aku tahu jawabannya. Aku telah menyukainya. Mungkin, lebih dari itu. Aku mencintainya.

하지만 난 말야 그럴 수 없는걸

아직은 부족하지만

_But I really,_

_That can't happen to me_

_Even tough it's yet not enough_

Satu sisi hatiku menginginkannya. Ingin dia selalu berada di sisiku. Ingin selalu melindunginya dan memberikan seluruh hidupku padanya. Akan tetapi di sisi lain, aku tidak bisa melupakan tujuanku mati-matian bertahan hidup sampai saat ini. Aku harus membunuh 'keparat itu'. Aku harus membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuaku dan anggota klanku. Dan demi alasan itu, aku tidak boleh mencintainya.

너와난 많이 달라서

_Becau__se you and I so different_

Dia dan aku sangat berbeda. Dia adalah seorang gadis ceria dengan latar belakang keluarga yang sempurna. Banyak orang menyayanginya. Keluarganya, teman-temannya, dan mungkin beberapa laki-laki yang terpesona akan kecantikannya. Sedangkan aku? Hanya seorang laki-laki yang hatinya penuh dengan dendam. Aku tidak lagi memiliki keluarga. Satu-satunya keluargaku yang masih hidup adalah seorang keparat yang suatu saat nanti -aku bersumpah- akan kuhabisi nyawanya dengan tanganku sendiri.

너를 울게 할꺼야

_I will make you cry_

Bersamaku hanya akan membuat hidupnya menderita. Bersamaku hanya akan membuatnya ikut terpuruk dalam sebuah lubang yang dalam dan gelap bernama dendam. Bersamaku hanya akan membuatnya merasakan sakit yang selama ini telah tersimpan dalam-dalam di dasar hatiku. Bersama denganku hanya akan membuat air matanya terus menetes.

* * *

Kutatap sekali lagi fotoku bersamanya, Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei. Nampak di foto itu, dua tangan Kakashi-sensei memegangi kepalaku dan Naruto. Nampak juga Naruto dengan wajah kesalnya menatapku. Dan seorang gadis di sampingku yang tersenyum dengan begitu manis.

Sejenak aku berpikir, apa aku sanggup meninggalkan mereka. Meninggalkan rivalku, meninggalkan guruku, dan meninggalkannya. Sadar pikiran ini akan menghalangiku, cepat-cepat kutepis semuanya. Dan pada akhirnya kubulatkan tekatku dengan menutup bingkai foto itu

Kutapaki jalan menuju pintu gerbang Konoha ini dengan berat. Sengaja kupelankan langkahku. Aku ingin merekam semua ini baik-baik dalam otakku. Aku ingin 'merasakan' Konoha untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Udara Konoha yang begitu sejuk dan khas, malam Konoha yang sepi, jalan yang biasa kutapaki, dan.... kuhentikan langkahku. Dia di sana. Dia ada di hadapanku sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan..." tanyaku dingin, beginilah caraku menyembunyikan perasaanku. "keluyuran pada tengah malam seperti ini?" lanjutku masih dengan nada dingin.

Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya. "Karena... kalau kau meninggalkan desa, kau harus melewati jalan ini."

"Pulang dan tidurlah!" ucapku padanya. Kuteruskan langkahku dan berjalan melewatinya. Sekilas kurasakan bibirku sedikit terangkat naik. Ya, aku tersenyum tipis. Aku bahagia, ternyata dia begitu memperhatikanku hingga dia tahu jalan pikiranku untuk pergi meninggalkan Konoha.

"Kenapa?" dari suaranya, aku tahu bahwa air matanya kini mulai menetes. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku?" Aku masih tetap melangkah saat dia mengucapkan hal itu. "Kenapa kau selalu bungkam? Kenapa kau tidak mau mengatakan apapun padaku?"

Langkahku terhenti. "Kenapa aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" potongku cepat. Aku tidak ingin lagi mendengar suara isak tangisnya. Tidak ingin lagi. Ini semua terasa begitu menyakitkan bagiku. "Semua ini bukan urusanmu. Berhentilah melibatkan dirimu dalam setiap tindakanku."

"Kau selalu membenciku, kan?" tanyanya sendu. Aku terdiam. Bibirku tiba-tiba saja kelu. Bagaimana mungkin aku membencinya? Saat ini aku benar-benar ingin menyangkal pertanyaan bodohnya itu, tapi aku tidak kuasa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. "Apa kau ingat? Di hari di saat kita menjadi genin dan kita bertiga pertama kali dipilih menjadi satu tim? Hari dimana kau dan aku berada di tempat ini sendirian. Saat itu kau marah padaku. Apa kau ingat?" tanyanya lagi. Bodoh. Tentu saja aku ingat. Aku ingat dengan jelas seorang gadis kecil yang seenaknya menyinggung-nyinggung tentang masalah keluarga padaku. Tentu aku ingat pada gadis menyebalkan itu.

"Aku tidak ingat," dustaku. Sepertinya dia kaget mendengar jawabanku. Beberapa detik kemudian aku mendengar air matanya jatuh, dia pun kembali terisak.

"Itu masuk akal," ucapnya. "Kejadian itu sudah terjadi begitu lama," gadis itu masih mencoba membelaku. "Tapi hari itu adalah hari dimana semuanya dimulai. Sasuke-kun dan aku, juga Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei. Kita berempat telah menyelesaikan sejumlah misi. Meski berat dan tidak mudah, tapi semua itu... begitu menyenangkan." Gadis itu membuat jarak di antara kami satu langkah lebih dekat. "Aku tahu tentang klanmu, tapi balas dendam tidak akan membuat seorang pun bahagia. Tidak seorang pun. Bagi Sasuke-kun, dan juga bagiku."

Awan berarak menutupi rembulan dengan pancaran sinarnya yang menyinari kami berdua sedari tadi. "Sudah kuduga," ucapku. Sudah kuduga sebelumnya, kedatangannya ke tempat ini adalah untuk menghentikan kepergianku. Tapi, maaf. Aku sudah membulatkan tekatku. "Aku berbeda dari kalian. Aku berjalan di jalan yang berbeda dengan kalian. Aku mencoba berpikir bahwa jalan yang selama ini kutempuh bersama kalian adalah jalanku, tapi balas dendamlah yang kupilih pada akhirnya. Ini adalah tujuan hidupku. Aku tidak bisa menjadi sepertimu atau Naruto."

"Apa kau memilih untuk sendiri lagi? Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan bahwa kesepian itu begitu menyakitkan?" Tangis gadis itu semakin menjadi. "Aku tahu. Aku punya keluarga dan juga teman. Tapi jika kau pergi... bagiku... itu sama saja dengan sendiri." Foto yang tadi kupandangi kini kembali terlintas di pikiranku.

"Mulai sekarang, jalan yang baru akan terbuka bagi kita semua."

"Aku..." gadis itu sedikit berteriak. "Aku sangat menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun!" Deg. Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu. Tapi apa dayaku? "Jika kau bersamaku, aku akan memastikan kau tidak akan hari akan terasa menyenangkan. Kita pasti akan bahagia." Sejenak teriakan yang bercampur isak tangis itu membuatku melambung. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Karena itu... aku mohon. Tetaplah di sini. Aku akan membantu membalaskan dendammu. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu. Karena itu aku mohon tetaplah di sini... bersamaku." Awan berarak kembali bergerak. Kali ini mereka membiarkan rembulan memancarkan kembali sinarnya. "Jika kau tidak bisa tinggal di sini... bawalah aku bersamamu."

Dia benar-benar bodoh. Mana mungkin aku bisa melibatkannya dalam masalahku ini. Mana mungkin aku membuatnya terpuruk dalam siksaan 'balas dendam'. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan dia mempertaruhkan hidupnya untukku? Mana mungkin aku membawanya pergi bersamaku?

Kuputar kepalaku untuk melihatnya, menatap wajahnya untuk yang terakhir kali. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Kuucapkan kata yang sama seperti saat pertama kali aku bersamanya di tempat ini.

Kembali kulangkahkan kakiku, meninggalkanya.

"Jangan pergi!" teriaknya. Gadis itu pun mengejarku beberapa langkah. "Kalau kau pergi, aku akan berteriak."

Gadis ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Kugunakan jurus ninjaku, bergerak secepat kilat dan berpindah tepat dibelakangnya. Kini aku bisa melihat jelas rambut pink gadis ini.

Menyadari posisiku yang kini berada tepat di belakangnya, gadis itu terdiam. Hening. Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan angin yang membuat rambut indahnya itu melambai-lambai.

"Sakura... arigato." Tepat setelah kuucapkan kata itu, aku membuatnya pingsan. Segera kutangkap tubuhnya yang terkulai tak berdaya. Aku memeluknya dari belakang. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Kuhirup dalam-dalam wangi tubuhnya. Aku ingin menyimpan semua ini lekat-lekat dalam memoriku.

* * *

널 만난 기억들만으로도 고마운 일인걸

_Even by the memories in which I met you_

_It's something to be tha__nkful of_

Walaupun yang tersisa hanya kenangan tentangnya. Tentang pertemuanku dengannya, tentang hari-hari yang pernah aku jalani bersamannya, aku bersyukur telah memiliki kenangan-kenangan itu.

날 버린 이세상에서

_This world which has thrown me away_

Dunia telah membuangku. Takdirku hanyalah untuk membunuh dan menghabisi seorang yang tak pantas kusebut sebagai kakak. Tidak ada lagi masa depan bagiku. Satu-satunya masa depan bagiku mungkin hanyalah kematian.

날 위해 울어주던 너 어떻게 잊겠니

_You who cried because of me_

_How I can forget you._

Dia yang menangis untukku. Dia yang ikut merasakan kepedihanku, ikut merasakan rasa sakit yang berkecambuk dalam dadaku. Dia yang selalu mempedulikanku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya?

내겐 처음인데 사랑인데

_To me, it's a first. To me,__ it's love._

Mungkin hanya aku dan Tuhan yang mengetahuinya. Mungkin dia sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Bagiku, ini yang pertama. Sebelumnya tidak ada yang seorang gadis pun yang mampu membuatku seperti ini. Ragu dengan tujuanku selama ini, membuat hatiku tidak karuan hanya dengan pandangannya. Tidak pernah. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengikat hatiku dalam dunianya. Bagiku, ini semua adalah cinta.

잠시라도 잊을 수만 있다면

_If I could forget you for a second_

Andai saja aku dapat melupakannya sedetik saja. Andai senyum manisnya tidak pernah memenuhi otakku. Andai suara merdunya yang memanggil namaku tidak terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Andai harum aroma tubuhnya tidak melekat pada indra penciumanku. Andai tanganku bisa melupakan halus kulitnya saat aku menyentuhnya.

한번 울어볼꺼야

_I will cry for once_

Bolehkah aku mengangis sekali saja? Bolehkah kutumpahkan semua kegundahanku, kegalauanku, kepedihanku, dan semua sakit hati yang sejak dulu hinggap dalam hatiku?

아픔이 눈물로 지워진다면 얼마나 편하겠니

_If pain could be erased by tears_

_How relaxing it could be_

Andai saja, setiap tetes air mataku dapat mengurangi serpihan-serpihan rasa sakit di hatiku. Andai saja air mataku yang mengalir ini dapat mengapus kepedihan yang selama ini aku rasakan. Andai saja...

하지만 난 말야 견디고 있는걸

아직은 잘하고 있잖아

_But I am keeping it all in_

_I'm doing a good job so far._

Selama ini aku menutupi kepedulianku padanya, perasaanku yang sebenarnya padanya dengan sikap acuh yang kadang membuatnya terluka. Tahukah dia bahwa sebenarnya hatiku perih ketika mengacuhkannya? Tahukah dia setiap kata 'hn' yang kuucap, hanyalah sebuah kamuflase untuk menutupi kepedihanku, kepedihan seorang laki-laki yang harus menahan semua perasaan cintanya pada gadis yang juga mencintainya? Aku rasa dia tidak mengetahuinya.

이렇게 사랑하는데

_I love __you like this_

Inilah caraku mencintainya. Bukan dengan selalu berada di sampingnya. Bukan dengan ungkapan cinta dan kata-kata mesra. Bukan pula sentuhan lembut atau ciuman hangat. Bagiku tidak penting dia tahu perasaanku atau tidak. Asal aku tahu bahwa dia bahagia dan baik-baik saja di sana, sudah cukup bagiku.

어떻게널 지우니

_How I can forget you_

Dia yang begitu hangat, ceria, dan mempesona. Senyum hangatnya yang selalu ditujukan padaku. Keceriannya saat bersamaku. Pesonanya yang selalu membuatku terkesima. Tidak hanya itu. Caranya memandangku, caranya memanggilku, bahkan caranya memarahiku. Dengan semua memori itu... Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya?

두눈을 감으면 너의 모습 내곁에 있잖아

이렇게 널 느끼는데

_When I close my two eyes_

_You are by my side_

_I can__ feel you like this_

Walau kini aku tahu sosok gadis itu tidak di sisiku lagi, tapi bayangnya tidak pernah sirna dari pikiranku. Setiap aku menutup mataku, seakan aku merasakan kehadirannya di sisiku. Seolah aku bisa merasakan kembali hembusan nafasnya, harum aroma tubuhnya, suaranya, dan pancaran hangat dari kulitnya yang lembut.

이렇게 아파 하는데

_I am in pain like this_

Tahukah dia? Ini semua membuatku terluka. Bersikap seolah dia ada di sampingku, bersikap seolah dia ada untukku. Sedangkan kenyataannya? Hhhh... aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Aku tidak tahu lagi apakah dia masih mencintaiku. Masih menungguku. Masih menginginkanku. Memikirkannya hanya semakin membuaku terpuruk dalam kesedihan. Bukan karena tidak bisa memilikinya. Akan tetapi karena rasa cinta yang harus selalu kubelenggu dan kutahan agar tidak meledak dan mengacaukan hidupnya.

참을 수 있을까 이젠 볼 수 없는 먼곳에서

_But can I keep it in_

_Now at a far place where I can't see you_

Tidak mudah memang membelenggu perasaan yang hampir meledak ini. Tidak ada satu segel pun yang bisa menahannya, menggurung perasaan yang tidak seharusnya ada ini dalam lubuk hatiku. Meskipun begitu, aku yakin. Meningalkannya seperti ini adalah satu pilihan yang tepat. Dengan berada di tempat yang jauh darinya, aku bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku yang hampir tidak terbendung ini darinya.

지친 세상속에서날 살게했던 마지막

_Made me live in__ this world_

Dulu hanya demi menjadi anggota klan terakhir sajalah aku bertahan hidup. Kini ada satu alasan lagi kenapa aku tidak mau mati begitu saja. Aku harus tetap hidup. Karena hanya dengan cara itulah aku bisa menyaksikannya hidup bahagia. Tidak masalah meski itu bukan denganku.

이 사랑을보내야만 해

_I just have to send this last love_

Andai dia bisa mendengarnya, aku hanya ingin berkata:

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura..."

*the end*


End file.
